sotmcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gate
The Gate is one of 6 areas that the player can go to. While at the gate one may Race or Quest. It is important to know that this is where you can discard a horse by accepting the "Sell Your Horse" quest. 'To view a complete table of quests, levels, rewards, and other useful information go to Quests - Complete Quest table ' Quest offered by level Level 1 Plough - Your neighbour is looking for a horse to pull a plough. Letter - A letter needs to be carried to the next village. Cart - The forester asks you to help with his brushwood cart. Milk Man - A strong horse should replace the milkman's sick horse to deliver morning milk. Sell Your Horse1 - The neighbouring landlord is looking for a well-built horse to lead his stud. Level 2 Obstacle - A tree is blocking the way to the village. The people of the village ask for your help. Circus - A circus horse was injured. Have you got a skilled horse to replace it? Telegram - A very important letter needs to be carried within a few hours to the next town. Can you help? Coal Miners - A quarry is in trouble, and it is only you who has the kind of strong horse that can help them. Sell Your Horse2 - A rich landlord would like to buy a special horse to pull his coach. Have you got one for him? Level 3 Mine accident - A mine accident has happened and they need help to save the trapped miners. Snake Bite - A snake has bitten a little girl and she quickly needs to be taken to the village doctor. Forest Fire - The forest is on fire. Send a courageous horse to help the firemen. Post Cart - There is an epidemic in the stable of the post. Can you send a strong horse to help them carry the letters? Sell Your Horse3 - A earl has heard about your famous stud and he would like to buy one of your beautiful horses. Level 4 Joust - Could you lend one of your strong and beautiful horses to be the pride of the joust? The Prince - The prince needs the most excellent horse of the countryside for a few days. Have you got one for him? Diplomacy - You have to carry a letter of international importance to the neighbouring king. Horse Parade - You have the honour to take the lead in the famous Horse Parade! Sell Your Horse4 - The King wishes to establish a new royal stud. You have got the honour to give him your most beautiful horse. Level 5 The Comet - A dangerous meteorite hit the ground near the village. Have you got a horse with super strength to pull the meorite away? Quest for Gods - Your horses attracted the attention of the Gods, you are supposed to pull the coach of the Sun across the sky. If you succeed, you'll be rewarded. The Underworld - The Goddess of the Moon asked you to journey to the realm of the Dead. You have to take a message and get back before sunrise. If you do it, you will be rewarded! Examination - A delegation of scholars have heard about the outstanding abilities of your horses. If you let them examine one of your horses, you will be rewarded. Sell Your Horse5 - The Gods would like to establish a stud worthy of themselves. You would be rewarded if you let them have one of your best horses! Realm of the Dead - There's a place in the Realm of the Dead where a crystal shines so brightly that even the dead cannot rest in peace. They'll give it to you if you have a horse that can travel to this world. Category:Area